really funny stories
by Falconlobo
Summary: This will be two oneshot humor romance short stacks PUN Intended because it is Sweeet! Featuring a tall lopp and tall redhead.


Two Reeellly Fuuunnny Stooorrries By FalconLobo. (These stories are rated M for Mature just to be safe)

Story One The Accidental Floor Kiss

I don't own Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends

This will be two one-shot humor romance short stacks (PUN Intended because it is Sweeet! Featuring a tall lopp and tall redhead. Rememba da time Bloo asked a certain lopp if he had any dreams? Weell, one of his so called un-mentioned dreams is about to become a reality and not by hare mail. More like S.W.A.K.

Story one goes as follows

Frankie had just finished pruning the hedges and had no sooner put away the shears when she was tackled to ground by a blue blob. Frankie said, "Bloo, wot's the small idea?" Bloo replied, "Hey, Frankie wanta toss around the old pigskin?"

Frankie said, "Maybe manana Bloo." "Manana, when and whot's that?" "It means tomorrow in Spanish, Bloo, and maybe means maybe. Then, she went on to say, "I gotta run", and was about to take off when Bloo said, "How bout if I catch you after you start running; we play touch football now?" "Frankie said, "Okay Bloo, but I'm a speedy one". And she took off like a lightning bolt.

She ran into the house right into a stunned rabbit knocking him over but at the same time accidentally smacking her lips into his. Frankie was more stunned when the rabbit actually deepened the kiss with his tongue in her mouth. Wot else could she do? So she deepened the kiss back and now they were making out on the floor of the foyer.

Mr. Herriman had secretly hoped that something like this would happen and now his dream had come true; he was 'frenching' with Frankie! That is until Bloo found them and said, "Hey, I thought we were gonna play touch not tackle." Both the rabbit and redhead blushed, got up, and went about their business. Frankie played touch football with Bloo, and at the same time that she was day-dreaming about the accidental floor kiss she had with Herriman, Herriman was taking a cold shower.

The End

Story two: Miss Or Kiss

I don't own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends or Hershey's Kisses

This will be up later than Valentine's day, but it is a Valentine's fic I'm writing on V Day.

This is another fic with The tall lopp and tall redhead. To not expect the unexpected is one thing, but to remember there is always a second chance it's worth waiting for. If you get it wrong the first time semi-bummer to get it right the second time priceless.

This is how story two goes:

Herriman had something he wanted to give to Frankie on the day of love, and he had missed his chance on Christmas with him acting like an idiot and all. If only he had gotten her under the mistletoe, he could have said "rules are rules Miss Frankie" and had gotten a kiss from her. Even if he had some of the great green leaf now, it would not matter because it wasn't the right holiday. But with this being V Day, he had another chance if only he weren't so dang nervous.

He found her with a bag in her hand and curiosity got the better of him; so, kissing her would have to wait. Herriman said, "Miss Frankie, what's in the bag and who's it for." Her reply was, "Wouldn't you like to know?" "Herriman said please drop the sass and tell me what's in the bag right now Miss Frankie!"

Frankie snapped back, "Well if you're gonna act like that, I'll just give your giant kiss to Bloo!" Then she stormed off. Herriman was left speechless and feeling like an idiot. He was left in this stupor for a while until he finally broke down crying, yelling "Stupid, I'm so stupid" over and over again, while he was banging his head against the wall.

Meanwhile, Frankie had just gotten back from giving Bloo the giant kiss which in fact was from Hershey's. That's right it was a Hershey Kiss the rabbit mistook for a real one. When she got back with bag in hand and head in heat, she quickly lost the heat when she noticed the rabbit crying, yelling, and banging his head against the wall.

He said, "Well Herriman, you blew it again; it's always open big mouth insert foot. She probably will never speak to me again, and I deserve it. I was a complete jerk. She definately won't give me a kiss now, and I so wanted to kiss her." Frankie heard this and hid behind the other wall with a guilty look on her face that soon changed to a smile. She said to herself. "So if the rabbit wants a kiss, he's gonna get one."

Frankie found Herriman and explained about the misunderstanding that it was a candy kiss not a real one. She opened the bag and showed Herriman the empty box which had previously held the chocolate kiss. Herriman felt very foolish now and wanted to go to his office for some private work time to forget about his blatant display of stupidity; but, Frankie had another idea in mind.

She said, "Where do you think you're going you? Ya don't think you're getting away that easily do you?" Frankie went on to say, "I'm goonna let you have it now, and you better close your eyes for this." Herriman closed his eyes hoping it would not be all that bad, and it wasn't. It was great. Frankie was kissing him, so he kissed her back, and now they were making out against the wall.

Bloo came along with chocolate all over his face and said, "Hey, Herriman Frankie gave me your...never mind, and ran off blushing. He was gonna say kiss which meant a candy but after seeing Herriman get a real one when he got out of range he shouted, "Lucky Rabbit He Gets Everything!" Herriman and Frankie didn't even notice Bloo and went on kissing but stopped after a while to say, "I love you" to each other and "Happy V Day." After that, Frankie went with the lopp to his bedroom for some bunny loving; so, Herriman did end up getting everything after-all.

The End

Yahoo! Autos. Looking for a sweet ride? Get pricing, reviews, & more on new and used cars.


End file.
